starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Dengar
|genero = Masculino |altura = 1.87 metros |peso = |cabelo = |olhos = Azuis |pele = Clara |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = |afiliação = Sindicato de Boba FettDark Disciple |mestres = |aprendizes = }} Dengar era um caçador de recompensas Corelliano em operação desde os estágios iniciais das Guerras Clônicas. Dengar participou em uma operação em Quarzite—onde ele serviu como membro do sindicato de caçadores incluindo Boba Fett, Bossk e Asajj Ventress—para assegurar propriedade valiosa para o Lorde Otua Blank. Dengar continuou ativo durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, durante a qual ele foi um dos vários caçadores de recompensa contratados por Darth Vader para capturar Han Solo, capitão da Millenium Falcon. Embora Dengar tenha perdido a recompensa de Vader para seu rival/parceiro Boba Fett, ele esteve presente com Bossk e Fett no Palácio de Jabba em Tatooine durante o resgate de Solo pelo Cavaleiro Jedi Luke Skywalker. Biografia As Guerras Clônicas Objetivo carga segura 120px|left|thumb|Dengar durante as Guerras Clônicas Um Humano do planeta Corellia, a carreira do caçador de recompensas Dengar atingiu seu auge durante o conflito galáctico das Guerras Clônicas, durante o qual ele adquiriu um currículo notável. Ele foi parte de uma operação junto com seus colegas caçadores Boba Fett, Bossk, Latts Razzi, C-21 Highsinger e Oked. Os caçadores foram contratados para escortar um hovertrem contendo carga valiosa para Otua Blank, líder do povo Belugano de Quarzite. Enquanto estava preparando para a missão na Cantina Mos Eisley, Oked foi assassinado pela usuária do lado sombrio Asajj Ventress, que rapidamente concordou em assumir o lugar do caçador morto no time. Dengar e companhia seguiram para Quarzite na nave de Bossk, a ''Hound's Tooth, e foram transportados pelo Major Belugano Rigosso para o cais subterrâneo do trem através de um elevador espacial de um skyhook orbital. Dengar, junto com Ventress, foi mandado para guardar o último vagão. Depois de flertar sem sucesso com Ventress, um grupo de habilidosos Guerreiros Kage abordaram o trem para tentar roubar a carga. Dengar conseguiu impedir muitos dos assaltantes devido à sua habilidade com combate corpo a corpo, e até conseguiu matar dois usando mini-granadas. Ele eventualmente foi sobrepujado pelos atacantes e foi jogado para fora do trem, caindo em segurança na superfície subterrânea. Dengar e seus aliados, que também foram jogados do trem, retornaram ao skyhook para esperar Ventress, que havia traído o objetivo da missão, trocando a carga com Boba Fett, que estava preso e amordaçado. Antes de partir, ela entregou as partes do resto do time dos créditos recebidos. Trabalhando para os Hutts 200px|right|thumb|Dengar e seu time surpreendem o Coletivo Sombrio Dengar foi posteriormente empregado pelos Hutts junto de Latts, Embo e Sugi como proteção em Nal Hutta. Eles estavam presentes quando Darth Maul, Savage Opress e o líder do Olho da Morte, Pre Vizla, vieram se aliar com os Hutts. Quando o plano deu errado, os quatro caçadores atacaram embora eles tenham sido mantidos à distância pelo lança-chamas do Mandaloriano. O trio logo recebeu reforços e atacou novamente. Quando a batalha estava claramente perdida, Dengar e Latts salvaram os derrotados Embo e Sugi ao cobrir sua fuga com granadas de fumaça. O grupo de mercenários fugiu do Olho da Morte e seus aliados Sith. Embora estivesse grisalho e endurecido após anos de caçadas, Dengar ainda estava ativo durante a época do ataque a Cymoon 1. Ele esteve presente na corte de Jabba quando Darth Vader, numa missão para negociar com o Hutt, chegou ao palácio do lorde do crime. Jabba ordenou que o caçador deixasse a sala para que as "negociações" pudessem ser feitas.Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader Dengar foi a um bar em Nar Shaddaa onde ele soube de um Gungan que Chewbacca estava ali.Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III Dengar então eletrocutou Chewbacca enquanto ele e C-3PO estavam prestes a invadir o palácio de Grakkus o Hutt. Ele exigiu que 3PO contatasse Han Solo. Quando o droide tentou ajudar Chewbacca, Dengar o eletrocutou. O caçador lutou com Chewbacca e o venceu. Quando exigiu a localização de Solo, ele foi atordoado pelo contrabandista.Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV Apesar de ter sido superado pelas armas da nave de Solo, Dengar ameaçou destruir a todos com seu detonador termal, mas ele foi derrubado por Chewbacca.Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V Guerra Civil Galáctica Contratado por Darth Vader [[Ficheiro:BountyHunters.jpg|180px|left|thumb|Dengar na ponte do Executor]] Dengar sobreviveu ao seu encontro com Chewbacca. Ele foi então secretamente contratado por Darth Vader, junto com Black Krrsantan, Zuckuss, Beebox, IG-90, e C-21 Highsinger para encontrar e trazer de volta a Dra. Aphra.Star Wars: Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Parte I Dengar foi um dos caçadores de recompensa, junto com Boba Fett, Bossk, IG-88, 4-LOM e Zuckuss, que foram convocados para a nave capitânia Imperial de Vader, que havia decidido usar caçadores para rastrear a Millennium Falcon, a nave de Han Solo, que tinha escapado de Vader durante a evacuação de Hoth. Dengar perdeu a recompensa para Fett, que entregou o contrabandista congelado em carbonita para Jabba o Hutt em Tatooine. Dengar, Bossk e Fett estiveram presentes em seu palácio no caos causado quando o Cavaleiro Jedi Luke Skywalker chegou para libertar Solo. Embora Fett tenha aparentemente morrido ao cair na boca do sarlacc durante uma batalha com Luke e Han, Dengar não participou da luta. Algum tempo depois, Dengar entrou em uma briga com o jovem caçador de recompensas Mercurial Swift, num telhado de um prédio na Cidade de Coronet. Dengar se ofereceu para orientá-lo como caçador, tentando convencê-lo a entrar em um sindicato, mas Mercurial se recusou, acusando o oponente de ser velho e ultrapassado. Dengar chegou a ter a vantagem, apontando uma pistola para Mercurial, mas o jovem fingiu que Boba Fett havia aparecido atrás dele. Distraído, Dengar foi derrubado, mas Mercurial o deixou viver, dizendo que não havia motivo para matá-lo sem uma recompensa por sua cabeça. Os dois caçadores então seguiram seus caminhos separados, com Dengar dando um último alerta para o colega, avisando que as coisas seriam diferentes na sua profissão agora que a Nova República estava no poder.Marcas da Guerra Personalidade e traços 180px|right|thumb|Dengar luta com um Guerreiro Kage em combate desarmado Embora fosse considerado por outros um sujeito bruto e desalinhado, Dengar tinha uma alta impressão de si mesmo, por vezes flertando com mulheres como Asajj Ventress. Sua confiança era percebida em suas estratégias de batalha, entrando de cabeça em brigas com puro poder de fogo e destruição, contrastando com as táticas mais refinadas de caçadores como Cad Bane e Boba Fett. Além disso, ele tinha excelente reputação devido ao seu grande histórico de caçadas bem-sucedidas. Equipamento Dengar usava armadura de batalha e um turbante para cobrir sua cabeça durante missões, um uniforme que estava bastante gasto quando ele foi convocado para o super destróier estelar de Darth Vader. Sua arma de escolha era um rifle blaster, que era suplementado pelo uso de mini-granadas em combate a curtas distâncias. Ele também se equipava com granadas de fumaça, usadas para cobrir a fuga de seu time quanto um trabalho para os Hutts deu errado. Nos bastidores Dengar foi interpretado pelo ator inglês Morris Bush em . Ele aparece brevemente em , embora não se soubesse se ainda era Bush no papel até que Jeremy Bulloch confirmou a identidade do ator durante um painel na Celebration Europe II, The Fett-Tastic Four. Na série de TV '' The Clone Wars, Dengar foi dublado pelo ator inglês Simon Pegg. Nas fotografias de pré-produção de Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca, Dengar é mostrado segurando uma modificada metralhadora alemã MG 34 da época da Segunda Guerra Mundial, embora aquela arma tenha sido segurada por 4-LOM no filme, e Dengar tenha sido armado com um MG 42 alemão modificado. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 10: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Parte I'' * * *''Marcas da Guerra'' Fontes * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' * Notas e referências Categoria:Corellianos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Caçadores de recompensa Categoria:Machos